


Your Voice In My Ear

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Another bad thing about work trips, Steve thinks, is that he can't bring Bucky. Bucky's probably curled up in their California King at home, reading one of his sci-fi pulps and sipping on a mug of chai tea. God, what Steve would give to be right there with him, Bucky sitting between his legs as he presses soft kisses to his husband's bare shoulder.--Day 21 - Phone sex
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	Your Voice In My Ear

Steve never likes work trips. Being stuck in a hotel with a bunch of his colleagues for days at a time is not his idea of a good time, and it doesn't help that most of the time, he has to fly over - and Steve's never been a fan of planes. The only good thing about work trips, as far as Steve's concerned, is that he gets his own room, fully paid for by Stark Industries, with all his room service also paid for by the company. So here Steve is, sitting in the middle of his oversized hotel bed with a now-empty plate of lobster thermidor (the most expensive meal on the menu, because Steve's nothing if not a petty bitch) on the bedside table, pleasantly full and drowsy.

Another bad thing about work trips, Steve thinks, is that he can't bring Bucky. Bucky's probably curled up in their California King at home, reading one of his sci-fi pulps and sipping on a mug of chai tea. God, what Steve would give to be right there with him, Bucky sitting between his legs as he presses soft kisses to his husband's bare shoulder. 

Almost without thinking, Steve reaches for his phone, pressing call on Bucky's contact. It only rings a few times before stopping, and a lazy hum comes from the other end of the line.

"Did I wake you?" Steve asks softly, not without amusement - Bucky's infamous for his ability to fall asleep wherever, whenever.

"Nah." There's a bit of shuffling, like Bucky's making himself comfortable. "Was just about to turn in, though. How's the trip?"

"Oh, you know," Steve sighs, sliding down the bed until he's able to lie down. "The usual. Someone threw up at the breakfast buffet, Tony talked for an hour and a half about his new idea for a self-heating hot dog."

Bucky laughs huskily, and Steve feels a little rush at the sound. "More exciting than what's happening here, at least."

"I'm sure that's not true," Steve teases, making Bucky laugh again. "How's your novel going?"

"Actually not that bad," Bucky admits. "Got past that scene I've been struggling on, and I stayed up far too late last night just writing. Inspiration hits at the worst of times - I've been exhausted all day."

"You want me to let you go?"

"And miss the chance to talk to my amazing husband and maybe get an orgasm out of it too? Perish the thought."

Steve grins, letting his eyes slip closed. "You angling for something here, Barnes?"

"That's _Rogers_ -Barnes to you, hot stuff," Bucky shoots back. "And why not? I've been here, all alone, nobody to keep me company..."

"You have Alpine," Steve points out, and Bucky snorts.

"Yes, our bastard child has been keeping me company, but only when she wants to and only if I spend the whole time patting her."

"Hmm." Steve lets his hand slide down to palm himself through his sweats. He's not hard yet, but Bucky always manages to keep him on a razor's edge, and it won't take much for his cock to fill out. "Fine. What're you wearing, Buck?"

"Really? You're starting with that?" Bucky sounds unimpressed, and Steve has to fight off the urge to laugh.

"It sets the tone!"

"Ugh, you're the worst." A bit more shuffling. "Nothing, now."

Steve has to let out his breath as normally as possible because if Bucky realises that he's made Steve almost completely hard with just two words he'd never let him hear the end of it. "You hard yet?" If Bucky hears the breathiness of Steve's voice, he doesn't comment on it. 

"I've been hard since I picked up the phone, Steve," Bucky says, sounding almost offended that Steve wouldn't think of that. "It's like a Pavlovian response. I see you calling, at nearly eleven in the evening, and I automatically think _phone sex_."

"How 'bout you quit your whining and grab the lube then, Buck," Steve suggests, putting just enough hardness into his voice that Bucky pauses for a second before a scrambling noise comes from the receiver. Steve tugs his sweatpants down in the meantime, tucking them under his balls and putting the phone on speaker, throwing it on the pillow beside him. He tucks one hand under his head and wraps the other around his cock, sighing at the feeling.

"You starting without me?" Bucky asks, and Steve can hear more shuffling, like Bucky's making himself comfortable.

"Nothing you haven't done before," Steve replies casually, giving his cock one long stroke from tip to base. "You got your prosthetic on?"

"Not tonight." Steve pouts - he wanted to listen to Bucky finger himself, but they both know that Bucky can't come like that without a hand on his cock.

"Mmkay, then lube up and start jerking."

"You couldn't say that in a more romantic way?" Bucky complains, the click of the lube cap echoing a bit. 

"I don't really know how to romantically tell someone to masturbate," Steve says thoughtfully. "What would you say?"

"It wouldn't be _start jerking_ , that's for sure," Bucky grumbles, but he sounds a bit breathless. Steve feels a curl of arousal in his gut as slick sounds start coming through. 

"Pay some attention to the head, baby," Steve says, and revels in the soft whine Bucky makes when he predictably does as Steve says. "It feel good?"

"It's something warm around my dick, Steve, what do you think?" 

"Aw, he's still a little tetchy, is he?" Steve simpers, just because he knows how much Bucky loves being patronised, even though he never admits it. "Have I been neglecting you, honey?"

Bucky lets out a soft moan, the slick sounds increasing. "N-no, Steve."

"Already getting sweet for me?" Steve lets his hand go a bit faster. It feels good, the constant pressure, the callouses on the pads of his hands, the twist of his wrist on every upstroke, and Steve closes his eyes, imagining it's Bucky's hand instead. A bit smaller, a few less callouses, thinner fingers and light, teasing touches; a thumb pressed into his slit, the slight scratch of a nail against the shaft, red lips curled into a smile just inches from his skin.

"Wish you were here," Bucky pants out, bringing Steve's mind back to the present. "Wish it was your hand on my cock. Wish you were kissin' me, teasin' me in that way you love, shoving your tongue inside me to get me all wet and ready for your cock."

Steve groans, his hand moving faster. "You want me to eat you out, Buck? Shove my face in your ass, lick into your little hole, get those pretty cheeks of yours all red and bitten and rubbed raw?"

"Yes," Bucky moans, the slick noises getting louder. "Wan' you to finger me open, split me open on your cock. You wish that was me around you, Stevie? Wish it was my ass gripping your cock instead of your hand?"

"Fuck, Bucky," Steve groans louder, letting his eyes fall closed. His hand was going faster than ever, his wrist just on the verge of cramping, but he couldn't stop, couldn't let his orgasm get away. He switches hands, sighing in relief when his cock is enveloped again. He doesn't have any lube so it's a bit dry, a bit uncomfortable, but it's friction, and just the pressure around his cock is enough to get him close to the edge. "Yeah, wanna be inside you. Love your ass, baby, love how tight you always are for me even when I've had you split open on my whole fist. Gonna fuck you so hard when I get home, Buck, gonna leave you sore for _days_."

Bucky cries out, and the sound is enough to tip Steve over the edge. He comes with a loud grunt, and come streaks across his stomach and groin. Bucky's whimpering over the phone, the slick noises getting faster, and Steve listens, rapt, as Bucky comes with a gasp.

It takes a few minutes for Bucky to stop panting, most of which Steve spends floating in a euphoric cloud, the post-orgasm mind mixing with the sound of the man he loves turning him into a puddle of endorphins and satisfaction.

"Jeez you're good at that," Bucky finally breathes, and Steve can't help but laugh.

"I'm good at getting you off over the phone?"

Bucky hums, and Steve can hear him shift. "Yeah. I'm like, covered in jizz."

"What a shame," Steve deadpans, and Bucky giggles.

"Yeah yeah, I know how much you love seeing me painted white," he teases, and Steve grins.

"Can you blame me, honey? Love seeing you all marked up with my come - shows that you're mine."

Bucky purrs, and Steve bets that he does a happy little wiggle too. "Love how possessive you are. If I wasn't so fucking exhausted, I'd totally be hard again."

Steve smiles fondly at the image. "Get some sleep, Buck. Don't want you too tired for your brunch with Nat."

"I should have never told you about those," Bucky grumbles, and Steve chuckles when he hears the beep of Bucky hanging up.

Steve picks up the phone with his clean hand and taps into the camera, flicking into selfie mode. He holds it up, trying to get the best angle, and finally manages to take a picture that shows his abs, his softening cock, and the stripes of come across his abdomen. He sends it to Bucky, and only has to wait a few seconds before he gets a reply.

_Baby Boy: holy fuck I love you  
Baby Boy: can't wait to suck your dick when you get home_

Steve laughs and types out a reply.

_Steve: can't wait to fuck you against the door  
Steve: sweet dreams, baby._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's a bit short but it's also fun and cute so
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr!](https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com)


End file.
